Reveal The Fears
by Keina Tsuki
Summary: Eunhyuk dilanda rasa khawatir yang kritis; pada kunang-kunang di keremangan malam; pada dedaunan yang gugur; pada Donghae yang menyala nyalang di atas pentas menuju kematian./Haehyuk!/Magician Donghae!/ Oneshoot/Review?


**Reveal The Fears**

 **By: Keina**

 **.**

 **.**

Author's Note: Terinspirasi dari aksi pesulap Demian di acara American got talent.

Warning: AU, OOC, Escapologist!Donghae, Dancer!Eunhyuk, Magician, typo, dll

Disclaimer: ide ini milik saya.

Pair: Haehyuk!

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka. Aku tidak mengekangmu, sungguh.

Tak bisakah kau mengerti sakit yang kurasakan saat melihatmu mempertaruhkan nyawa hanya demi sebuah atraksi yang kau bilang sebagai seni?

Aku mencintaimu…

Hanya itu…

.

.

"Eunhyuk, ayo cepat! Audisinya akan dimulai!" Teriakan keras bergema di antara hiruk pikuk para pengguna jalan, memaksa seorang pemuda berambut cokelat madu menoleh ke sumber suara. Leeteuk—manajernya yang tadi memanggil melambaikan tangannya dan segera menghampiri.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Eunhyuk tidak menjawab membuat Leeteuk mengikuti arah pandangan Eunhyuk. Leeteuk mendapati sebuah panggung pertunjukan sulap yang dikerumuni banyak orang.

"Sulap? Kau pasti ingat pacarmu, ya?" Leeteuk menyikut pelan pinggang Eunhyuk yang tersenyum singkat. Ia menyeringai, menggoda Eunhyuk begitu ingat kekasih artisnya ini juga berprofesi seperti yang ditunjukan di panggung sana. Melirik sekali lagi untuk terakhir kali, Eunhyuk segera menarik lengan lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Ayo, hyung." Leeteuk pasrah saja begitu tangannya ditarik oleh anak didiknya.

Langkah kaki mereka berirama menuju gedung tinggi menjulang dengan label "Jewel Entertainment" tempat Eunhyuk bekerja.

Eunhyuk adalah dancer terkenal se-Asia. Kemampuannya dalam dunia tari sudah tak diragukan lagi. Dan kini pemuda pemilik gummy smile ini ditunjuk sebagai pelatih dance dan juga juri dalam sebuah acara terkemuka di Seoul. Tak jarang juga ia ikut tampil di berbagai acara. Wajahnya yang manis, perangai yang sopan dan hangat serta bakat yang dimilikinya membuat Eunhyuk mempunyai jutaan fans yang akan berteriak senang melihatnya. Bersama Leeteuk —seniornya di Sekolah Menengah dulu yang kini menjadi Manajernya, Eunhyuk memulai karir di dunia Entertainment.

Eunhyuk bersiap duduk di bangkunya, mengamati satu persatu talenta para peserta, lantas memberi komentar, saran, dan beberapa demonstrasi bagi mereka agar lebih baik lagi.

Ponselnya bergetar lama tanda panggilan masuk. Eunhyuk memang sengaja memasang mode getar agar tak menganggu. Senyum tipis terbentuk begitu tahu siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Halo?"

"Sayang, jam berapa kau selesai kerja?" suara berat yang dalam mengalun merdu di telinga. Eunhyuk merenggangkan tubuh, bersandar di bantalan kursi senyaman mungkin.

"Hmm… sekitar dua jam lagi mungkin, kenapa?"

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk menjemputmu."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu. Jangan terlambat!"

"Tentu, baby. Muach…" Eunhyuk terkekeh pelan mendengar suara ciuman yang diperuntukkan baginya. Yang menelepon itu adalah Lelaki bernama Lee Donghae, menjabat sebagai kekasihnya selama hampir setahun. Lelaki yang sangat dicintainya juga selalu membuatnya jengkel. Kenapa? Lihat saja nanti. Kau akan menemukan jawabannya.

.

.

Donghae tersenyum canggung di depan Eunhyuk yang bersidekap. Dia terlambat hampir 20 menit. Pemuda yang berusia 26 tahun itu meringis melihat wajah manis kekasihnya yang cemberut. Eunhyuk sangat benci menunggu, Donghae jelas tahu itu. Ia juga bukan sengaja terlambat, tapi salahkan teman-temannya yang menahannya di tempat kerja dan terkutuklah jalanan yang malah macet di saat Donghae ingin cepat-cepat sampai.

"Sayang—"

"Kau tau apa dosamu?" tanya Eunhyuk dingin, menyela ucapan Donghae. Membuat lelaki bermata sendu itu semakin meringis.

"Terlambat dan membuatmu menunggu? Maafkan aku, sayang." Donghae menjulurkan tangannya yang kosong ke belakang punggung Eunhyuk selama beberapa detik dan segera menariknya kembali dengan sebuah buket bunga mawar yang cantik. Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis seraya mengambil buket bunganya, kekasihnya ini masih saja menggunakan cara lama untuk membujuknya. Menggunakan sulap kecil padanya.

Donghae, atau yang bernama lengkap Lee Donghae adalah seorang pesulap barlabel Master penganut aliran _escapologist_.

Sebuah aliran sulap yang cukup berbahaya. _Escapology_ adalah pertunjukan sulap yang mengkhususkan diri dengan pertunjukan melepaskan diri dari jeratan atau kurungan dan sejenisnya. Sudah bertahun-tahun Donghae memulai karirnya dan dari sulaplah dia bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya, Lee Eunhyuk.

"Master Donghae, kalau kau sungguh pesulap yang hebat kenapa kau tidak berteleportasi saja agar tidak terlambat?" Donghae tersenyum begitu mendengar nada menggoda kekasihnya.

"Sayang, kalau aku bisa berteleportasi untuk apa aku membeli mobil dan yang lainnya?"

"Dasar pesulap gadungan!" cibir Eunhyuk yang langsung dihujami ciuman bertubi-tubi di wajahnya.

"Hentikan, Hae…"

"Tidak mau, aku gemas sekali padamu, sayang." Donghae memeluk pinggang ramping Eunhyuk erat, mengukungnya di tembok dan terus menciumi wajahnya membuat Eunhyuk tertawa karena geli.

"Hae…"

"Iya-iya…" Donghae menghentikan ciumannya dan Eunhyuk segera mendorong dadanya agar menjauh.

"Tapi aku masih marah padamu. 20 menit itu tidak sesingkat membuka lembaran buku, kau tahu? Kau membuang waktuku yang berharga. Waktu adalah uang." Eunhyuk terus saja berceloteh dan langsung diam saat Donghae menyodorkan kartu ATM padanya.

"Apa aku di maafkan?" Tanya Donghae dengan seringai menggoda. Dia tahu kalau kekasihnya ini sangat suka berbelanja barang-barang mewah, tak terhitung berapa juta won yang bisa dikeluarkan Donghae untuk menyenangkan kekasihnya ini. Tidak, Eunhyuk bukan berarti materialistis dan hanya memanfaatkan uang Donghae. Tidak seperti itu. Toh Eunhyuk juga mempunyai banyak uang dari hasil kerjanya sendiri dan bisa membeli apapun yang diinginkannya. Hal itu murni Donghae berikan untuk kekasih hatinya yang begitu dia cintai.

Eunhyuk mengambil kartu ATMnya sambil tersipu.

"Dimaafkan."

"Sekarang cium aku, baby." Eunhyuk tersenyum malu-malu dan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir tipis Donghae.

"Tahan dulu, hei _love bird_ , lanjutkan _lovey dovey_ kalian di rumah nanti. Eunhyuk, kau masih punya jadwal konser sore ini, kau harus _reherseal_ terlebih dahulu. Ayo cepat!" Dengan tanpa dosa Leeteuk menyela kegiatan romantis Eunhyuk dan Donghae, kemudian berjalan santai melewati pasangan itu. Donghae menghela nafas keras-keras agar terdengar oleh Leeteuk yang mengabaikannya. Eunhyuk terkekeh. Mengusap pipi Donghae dan mendaratkan satu ciuman singkat di bibirnya.

"Kurasa Teukie hyung benar. Ayo, antarkan aku. Kita bisa bermesraan nanti di apartemen."

"Dan melakukan yang lebih panas lagi?"

"Mesum!" mencubit pangkal hidung singkat, Eunhyuk berlari dari kungkungan Donghae menuju mobil putih keluaran terbaru milik kekasihnya. Eunhyuk menyamankan diri di kursi sebelah pengemudi. Donghae berjalan santai dan elegan. Dengan gerakan menggoda nan mengundang, Donghae menarik dasi yang menjerat lehernya lamat-lamat sembari memberikan pandangan seduktif pada Eunhyuk.

"Kau mau apa? Cepat mengemudi." Eunhyuk mengerjap kaget saat tiba-tiba Donghae menciumnya dalam. Hanya beberapa detik dan langsung memutusnya, bergerak menuju kursi kemudi dan melajukan mobilnya.

"Aku akan menagih yang lebih dari itu di apartemen nanti," bisiknya sensual. Wajah Eunhyuk menghangat, ia mengangguk dalam diam.

Di dalam mobil Eunhyuk tersenyum manis. Mencium aroma bunga yang Donghae berikan padanya. Melihat bunga ini mengingatkannya akan masa lalu saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Donghae. Mungkin Donghae tidak ingat karena lelaki yang sedang mengemudi itu menganggap pertemuan pertamanya adalah saat mereka remaja. Tapi bukan, mereka sudah bertemu jauh sebelum itu.

Ketika daun jatuh tanpa jeda dan mereka terlalu belia untuk mengerti romansa.

.

.

"Kenapa menangis sendirian di sini?" Eunhyuk kecil yang terduduk di kursi roda mendongak melihat seseorang berdiri di depannya.

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku salah satu pengunjung di taman ini. Kau kenapa? Kenapa kakimu diperban?" mendengar pertanyaan mengenai kakinya membuat mata anak laki-laki berusia di akhir 5 tahun memburam karena air mata.

"Hei, kenapa menangis?" Dipandanginya raut wajah panik anak lelaki di depannya. Sepertinya lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya.

"Ka-kaki Hyukie sakit. Hyukie jatuh dari tangga. Sakit… hiks… Hyukie jadi tidak bisa ikut lomba menari." Tangis Eunhyuk semakin kencang. Air matanya berlomba-lomba membasahi wajah.

"Hei, jangan menangis. Mau kutunjukan sihir?" mendengar kata 'sihir' langsung menghentikan laju air mata Eunhyuk. Anak berparas manis itu mengusap lelehan airmatanya dan dengan sesengukan bertanya.

"Sihir?"

"Iya, sihir. Akan kutunjukan sihir agar kau tidak sedih lagi." Mata bulat Eunhyuk berbinar antusias. Dia menegakkan duduknya, mengantisipasi dengan ceria. Anak laki-laki di depannya tersenyum melihat tingkah imut Hyukie. Tangannya mengambil sebuah topi hitam yang ia letakkan di rerumputan.

"Perhatikan, ya?" Eunhyuk mengangguk, diamatinya lekat-lekat topi itu. "Topii ini kosong, kan?"

"Iya."

"Aku akan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sini." Tanpa membuang waktu anak itu menggoyang-goyangkan topi hitamnya di depan Eunhyuk dan segera memakaikannya di kepala Eunhyuk.

"Sudah." Dahi Eunhyuk mengerut, bibirnya mengerucut imut.

"Mana? Tidak ada apa-apa? Kau bohong ya?"

"Coba buka topi itu" masih dengan cemberut karena merasa dibohongi, dia menarik topinya dan seketika terkejut merasakan beban di atas kepalanya. Begitu mendongak dia menjerit kencang karena senang.

"Kelinci! Kyaa… Hyukie suka!" dengan gemas Eunhyuk menarik kelinci itu ke dalam dekapan erat seakan enggan melepaskan.

"Wah kau hebat! Kau penyihir sungguhan, ya?" anak di depannya tertawa pelan. Tanpa bicara ia menarik sapu tangan yang dibawa Eunhyuk. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan dan menutupinya dengan kain.

"Coba kamu tiup ini." Dengan polosnya Eunhyuk mengikuti instruksi. Meniup tangan yang tertutup kain itu. Begitu kainnya ditarik muncul bunga di tanganya. Eunhyuk bertepuk tangan takjub.

"Ini untukmu, jangan sedih lagi. Sebentar lagi kau pasti sembuh dan bisa menari lagi." Sekuntum mawar merah segar ia berikan pada Eunhyuk yang tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama manis. Aku pulang dulu, ya."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Lee Donghae, kau?"

"Lee Eunhyuk. Sampai jumpa, Hae," ucapnya manis. Donghae mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Sampai nanti."

Tangan melambai-lambai, senyum merekah, sosoknya kemudian lenyap ditelan daun-daun yang berguguran disertai rasa sakit yang juga perlahan menghilang. Itulah saat pertamakalinya aku bertemu denganmu, Donghae…

.

.

Donghae mendudukkan Eunhyuk di sofa merah marun. Membawakannya segelas susu stroberi kesukaannya dan mencium pipinya singkat. Sekarang mereka berada di tempat kerja Donghae.

"Kau tunggu di sini sebentar, aku harus mengecek beberapa hal." Donghae sudah ingin pergi tapi terhenti begitu tangannya digenggam Eunhyuk. Mata sehitam malam milik Eunhyuk tidak melihatnya, tapi terfokus melihat ke depan sana; ke arah panggung yang dipenuhi alat-alat berbahaya: ada rerantai, tabung besar berisi air dingin, bola besi, dan beberapa alat mengerikan lainnya. Bahkan Eunhyuk melihat sebuah peti di ujung sana, entah akan dipergunakan atau tidak, atau buruknya memang sengaja dipersiapkan untuk insiden tak terduga. Eunhyuk dipenuhi spekulasi negatif. Matanya pun menyendu.

"Kau… akan menggunakan alat-alat itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk parau. Donghae menghela napas pelan, perlahan berlutut di depan Eunhyuk dan menggenggam kedua tangannya erat. Kedua pasang mata menyoroti wajah Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyukie, kau tau ini pekerjaanku."

"Tapi kau bisa terluka! Kenapa kau suka sekali menyiksa dirimu hanya demi sebuah pertunjukkan?" Donghae diam, membiarkan Eunhyuk mengeluarkan emosinya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak takut?! Melihatmu terantai erat dengan bola besi lalu dicelupkan ke dalam tabung air yang sangat dingin, hanya mengandalkan napasmu dan kecepatan untuk meloloskan diri?! Kau bisa saja terbunuh!" Eunhyuk mengencangkan rahang, terengah setelah berteriak keras. Donghae langsung memeluknya erat. Menciumi puncak kepala Eunhyuk berulangkali. Menenangkannya. Dia mengerti kegelisahan Eunhyuk, sangat mengerti. Tapi ini sudah tanggungjawabnya. Dan ini adalah mimpinya.

"Kita sudah pernah membahas ini, Eunhyukie. Ku mohon mengertilah. Aku akan berhati-hati agar tidak terluka untukmu. Aku akan selalu kembali untukmu." Bisiknya halus di telinga. Eunhyuk membalas pelukan Donghae tak kalah erat. Dia hanya takut. Dia takut kehilangan Donghae. Bagaimanapun atraksi yang akan Donghae lakukan sangatlah berbahaya.

"Hae…"

"Tenanglah sayang. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku pasti baik-baik saja." Eunhyuk menutup mata, meresapi kehangatan Donghae yang terancam bisa hilang kapan saja. Sayup-sayup terdengar para kru yang memanggil Donghae. Mau tak mau Donghae melepas pelukannya dan kembali mencium kening Eunhyuk lama dan menyatukan dahinya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja selama kau mendoakanku. Aku pergi dulu, aku akan segera kembali. Aku mencintaimu." Eunhyuk menatap sendu punggung tegap Donghae yang berjalan menjauh. Punggung kokoh dan kuat tapi terlihat rapuh di mata Eunhyuk.

"Dia memang keras kepala, tidak mudah membuatnya mengalah." Eunhyuk melirik Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya. Teman Donghae yang berprofesi sama tapi berbeda aliran. Kyuhyun juga pesulap tapi dia ahli sulap matematika. Dia laki-laki yang sangat jenius. Kenapa Donghae tidak memilih seperti Kyuhyun saja? Dengan begitu Eunhyuk tidak perlu selalu merasa khawatir dan takut akan keselamatan Donghae karena atraksi berbahayanya itu.

"Ya, dia memang keras kepala."

"Kau yakin akan menikah dengannya?" Kyuhyun bertanya bermaksud menggoda pasangan yang diketahui akan segera menikah dua bulan lagi.

"Entahlah, aku masih berpikir." Tentu saja itu hanya bercanda. Eunhyuk sangat mencintai Donghae. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa lelaki maskulin itu. Dengan tangan kanan menopang dagu, Eunhyuk memperhatikan Donghae yang sekarang tengah mencoba rantai yang akan digunakan untuk melilit tubuhnya nanti. Eunhyuk meringis. Teringat kembali pertemuan keduanya dengan Donghae. Pertemuan yang membuat mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

.

.

Hentakan musik hip hop menggema diiringi beberapa alunan alat musik lainnya. Teriakan penonton bersahut-sahutan mengekspresikan euphoria mereka. Dan ketika musik berhenti tanda pertunjukan sudah selesai raungan kekecewaan tak bisa dihindari. Eunhyuk tersenyum. Melambaikan tangannya pada ribuan penonton di dalam venue. Mengucapkan terimakasih dan sepatah dua patah kata lalu kembali ke belakang panggung.

"Kerja bagus Eunhyukie. Minum ini." Pemuda berambut cokelat madu itu menghampiri manajernya. Mengambil sebotol minuman penyegar dan segera duduk di sofa yang tersedia.

"Terima kasih, hyung."

"Bagaimana dengan tawaran yang kubilang kemarin? Kau mau?"

"Yang mana?"

" _Magic With The Star, k_ au akan berkolaborasi dengan pesulap yang sedang naik daun di sana. Itu acara terkenal, Hyuk." Kemarin Eunhyuk mendapat tawaran untuk tampil dalam acara yang menampilkan dua kebudayaan. Sulap dan tari. Leeteuk kembali meyakinkan Eunhyuk bahwa acara tersebut sangat bagus dan dapat membawa angin segar bagi karirnya.

"Bagaimana sistem kerjanya?"

"Seperti acara musikal. Bedanya hanya disuguhi beberapa aksi sulap. Kau menari seperti biasa dan pesulap itu akan mengimbangimu. Plotnya sudah diatur." Sulap, ya? Sepertinya sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat pertunjukan sulap. Terakhir kali dia menyaksikannya adalah saat dia masih kecil. Ada seorang anak laki-laki yang menunjukkan sulap padanya. Sangat berkesan bagi dirinya yang masih kecil belum mengerti apa-apa. Itu adalah suatu kenangan indah. Kenangan pertama dan terakhir. Karena sejak itu anak laki-laki tersebut tak lagi datang.

"Hyuk, kau dengar tidak? Kenapa malah melamun seperti itu?" Eunhyuk sedikit tersentak begitu Leeteuk menggoyangkan bahunya meminta perhatian.

"Baiklah hyung, aku mau."

"Bagus. Tunggu di sini aku ambilkan kontrak kerjanya dulu."

.

.

Eunhyuk berdiri kaku melihat senyuman hangat yang ditunjukan padanya. Dia bertemu lagi dengannya. Dengan lelaki dari masa kecilnya dulu.

"Halo, namaku Lee Donghae. Senang akhirnya bisa bekerjasama denganmu." Lelaki yang mengenalkan diri dengan nama Donghae itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk segera menyambutnya. Sedikit merona begitu tangannya digenggam erat dan hangat. Tangannya begitu kuat. Jenis tangan yang akan selalu menggenggam tanganmu erat tanpa ragu dan batas waktu.

"Lee Eunhyuk, senang bertemu denganmu juga." Eunhyuk tersentak begitu Donghae menariknya menuju suatu tempat. Mengabaikan para kru yang berteriak bertanya kemana mereka pergi.

Mereka menuju taman yang terlihat indah.

"Sebelum memulai latihan, ayo kita berbincang dulu."

"Kenapa tidak di dalam saja?" Donghae mengusap tengkuknya.

"Kalau di dalam aku tidak bisa leluasa." Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya mendengar kalimat bermakna ganda tersebut. Menyadari raut wajah Eunhyuk, Donghae buru-buru menambahkan.

"Jangan salah paham, aku tidak bermaksud buruk padamu. Aku tidak akan macam-macam… ya kecuali kalau kau yang meminta." Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya.

"Bercanda, kau manis sekali sih. Aku jadi ingin menggodamu."

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Sudah berapa lama kau menekuni dunia tari, kau tahu? Aku juga fansmu. Aku menonton acaramu. Kau sangat hebat dalam menari." Eunhyuk sama sekali tak menduga Donghae akan mengaku sebagai fansnya. Apa lelaki maskulin ini pernah datang ke acaranya? Kenapa Eunhyuk tak pernah melihatnya?

"Aku menari sejak kecil. Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Kau sendiri? Apa menjadi pesulap memang keinginanmu?" Donghae tersenyum lembut. Pandangannya menerawang ke langit-langit. Desir angin yang berhembus menggoyangkan helai rambut hitam kebiruan milik Donghae. Membuatnya terlihat amat memukau di bawah keremangan lampu taman.

"Ya, ini impianku."

"Kenapa kau memilih sebagai pesulap? Kudengar jenis sulap yang kau ikuti adalah jenis yang berbahaya. Resiko kecelakaan sangat tinggi. Kau tidak takut?" Donghae tersenyum simpul, memaku onyx Eunhyuk dengan hazelnya. Memenjarakannya begitu kuat.

"Karena aku suka. Aku menyukai seni dan menurutku sulap adalah jenis seni yang harus dilestarikan. Tentu semua orang tidak berpendapat sama denganku tapi aku ingin membuktikannya pada mereka. Dan untuk pertanyaanmu yang lain, aku tidak takut. Aku menggunakan seluruh perasaanku untuk setiap pertunjukan. Melihat senyum dan tepuk tangan penonton sudah cukup membuatku senang." Eunhyuk terdiam. Mengamati Donghae lekat-lekat. Orang ini tulus dalam menjalankan profesinya. Tidak mempedulikan tanggapan miring tentang profesinya yang kerap kali dicap sebagai penipu. Eunhyuk kagum padanya.

"Nah, Eunhyuk, mau kutunjukan sihir yang indah?" Eunhyuk tertawa dengan penggunaan kata-kata Donghae yang seperti anak-anak. Sihir? Lucu sekali. Eunhyuk mengangguk antusias. Donghae tersenyum lebar, menarik tangannya.

"Mau ke mana lagi?"

"Ke tempat yang gelap."

"Apa?!"

"Ikut saja." Eunhyuk cemberut. Mencubiti tangan Donghae yang menggenggamnya dengan kesal.

Donghae membawanya ke belakang gedung yang cukup gelap. Mau tak mau Eunhyuk berwaspada. Donghae terkekeh melihat reaksi Eunhyuk yang begitu imut di matanya. Melepaskan tangannya, Donghae segera berdiri di hadapan Eunhyuk. Lelaki yang dianugerahi wajah tampan itu merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil tangkai bunga tanpa kelopak. Eunhyuk menatapnya tidak mengerti. Donghae mengambil korek api dan membakar ujung tangkai, lalu dengan cepat menaikkan tangannya ke ujung tangkai yang terbakar sehingga api itu padam berganti menjadi kelopak bunga yang indah. Eunhyuk berdecak kagum. Walau itu hanya sulap sederhana tapi tetap saja membuatnya terpesona.

"Bunga mawar untuk lelaki cantik sepertimu," gombalnya. Eunhyuk mendengus tapi tersenyum seraya mengambil bunganya.

"Donghae-ssi, kau pesulap handal kan?" Donghae mengangguk. Dengan mata berbinar Eunhyuk kembali bertanya. Dia sungguh-sungguh ingin menanyakan ini sejak dulu.

"Apa kau bisa menggandakan uang?" tanyanya polos. Ada jeda hening sejenak hingga tawa Donghae membahana. Laki-laki itu tertawa keras sambil memegang perutnya.

"Hei kenapa tertawa? Kau mengejekku ya? Aku kan hanya bertanya!" Eunhyuk menghentakkan kakinya tanda merajuk dan bersiap pergi kalau saja tidak ditarik kembali oleh Donghae.

"Maaf, jangan pergi dulu, sayang." Ya ampun Eunhyuk menggemaskan sekali, Donghae jadi ingin menciumnya.

"Baiklah aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu. Bukan menggandakan uang. Sebenarnya itu hanyalah tipuan. Kalau benar bisa menggandakan uang semua orang pasti ingin menjadi pesulap." Eunhyuk masih cemberut tak mau menatap Donghae. Donghae tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Eunhyuk yang begitu halus.

"Yang kau lihat itu sebenarnya hanya trik. Dan uang itu berasal juga dari pesulap itu sendiri. Nanti aku akan mengajarimu beberapa trik sulap. Seperti membuat koin menembus tanganmu misalnya." Eunhyuk kembali berbinar. Dari dulu dia ingin sekali belajar sulap sederhana. Dia sangat penasaran bagaimana caranya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, tapi nanti. Nah sekarang aku ingin menunjukan sihir yang indah khusus untukmu." Donghae mendekatkan diri dan menggenggam kedua tangan Eunhyuk. Merapatkan keduanya kemudian meniupnya pelan. Mata mereka bertemu. Perlahan-lahan Donghae membuka tangannya dan Eunhyuk. Dari kepalan tangan yang membuka, seketika satu persatu kunang-kunang berterbangan dengan cahayanya yang lembut. Mengitari mereka. Mata hitam Eunhyuk melebar tak percaya disuguhi panorama sederhana yang memanjakan mata. Pemandangan mengagumkan yang biasanya hanya bisa ia saksikan di layar kaca.

Tidak sampai di situ.

Donghae kembali meraih tangan Eunhyuk untuk membuka jasnya dan begitu jas hitam itu terbuka sekumpulan kupu-kupu berlomba-lomba keluar dari sana. Menahan nafas di dada, Eunhyuk mengedarkan atensi ke penjuru mata angin. Menatap lekat-lekat pemandangan yang disaksikannya.

"Cantik sekali." Eunhyuk berseri-seri kesenangan. Jemarinya terjulur berusaha meraih kunang-kunang yang menari dengan cahaya indahnya. Jadi ini maksud Donghae menariknya ke tempat yang cukup gelap? Karena kalau di tempat yang terang kunang-kunang ini tidak akan bersinar.

"Kau suka?"

"Ya aku suka. Sangat suka. Terimakasih sudah menunjukkan hal menakjubkan ini padaku, Hae."

 _"Anything for you, baby."_ bisik Donghae. Suaranya rendah nyaris tidak jelas sebab Eunhyuk fokus menatapi Kunang-kunang dan kupu-kupu yang mulai terbang menjauh, kemudian menyebar sampai hilang sepenuhnya dari pandangan Eunhyuk.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Ayo kita diskusikan pertunjukan kita nanti." Eunhyuk berkedip. Apa Donghae berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan? Eunhyuk pasrah dan hanya mengangguk. Donghae mulai menjelaskan skenario pertunjukan mereka nanti hingga Eunhyuk dikejutkan dengan kalimat Donghae.

"Mereka akan mengikatmu dan memasukkanmu ke penjara kecil nanti, tapi tenang saja… aku akan menyelamatkanmu." Berkedip genit pada Eunhyuk, Donghae menyeringai seksi. Eunhyuk tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa.

.

.

Hari H pertunjukan sudah tiba. Semua sudah siap.

Tirai perlahan terangkat pertanda acara dimulai. Para penonton duduk senyaman mungkin. Kru-kru sudah bersiap. Sejumlah reporter mulai sibuk menodongkan lensa kamera.

Satu persatu lampu menyala. Menggantikan gelap dengan cahaya. Perlahan-lahan hingga berhenti tepat di depan Donghae sang Master yang berdiri dengan senyuman menawan. Para gadis berteriak kencang menyerukan namanya. Donghae mengangkat telunjuknya ke depan bibir, mengisyaratkan penonton untuk diam. Seketika suasana jadi senyap, alunan piano terdengar.

Donghae berjalan di panggung besar yang di dekorasi seperti sebuah taman kecil, menuju _standing_ _banner_ Eunhyuk yang terpajang menampilkan senyumnya yang khas. Dia berdiri di belakang _banner_ tersebut, merangkulkan satu tangannya dibagian bahu Eunhyuk. Satu tangan lagi memegang kain. Ia tersenyum lebar sebelum menaikan kain yang menutupi banner tersebut sepenuhnya. Dalam hitungan detik sosok Eunhyuk dalam _banner_ berubah nyata dalam rangkulan Donghae. Penonton riuh. Donghae melepas rangkulannya, ia berdiri di depan Eunhyuk yang tersenyum padanya. Alunan piano berganti menjadi musik beat yang mengundang untuk bergoyang. Eunhyuk berdiri tegak dan langsung menunjukan kemampuan menarinya yang luar biasa. Bagaimana tubuh itu bergerak lentur seirama dengan musik. Donghae bertepuk tangan dan langsung bergabung menari bersama. Mereka menari dengan gembira hingga tiba-tiba sekumpulan laki-laki bertubuh besar penuh tato mengerumuni mereka. Musik kembali berganti dengan dentingan piano berat yang menambah kesan menegangkan.

Dua dari enam kumpulan itu menarik tangan Eunhyuk, membawanya pergi. Donghae tidak tinggal diam. Ia menghajar kumpulan bandit tersebut untuk meraih Eunhyuk kembali. Tapi terlambat, Eunhyuk sudah dibawa pergi. Eunhyuk dilempar ke sebuah penjara kecil berlapis jeruji besi.

Donghae datang, ia melempar kain berwarna merah sehingga menutupi penjara kecil itu. Dia menepuk-nepuk kain itu kemudian melepasnya. Para penonton berdecak kagum saat tak menemukan Eunhyuk di dalam penjara tersebut.

Merasa tak terima segerombolan penjahat itu menangkap Donghae yang kalah jumlah. Mereka mengikat tangan dan kaki Donghae dengan rantai yang kuat kemudian memasukan Donghae ke dalam penjara dan menutup kainnya. Tak sampai di situ, semua dibuat takut begitu para penjahat tersebut bersiap dengan senjata di tangan. Menunggu beberapa menit dan langsung menusuk-nusuk penjara yang tertutup kain dengan senjata tajam. Semua orang berteriak ketakutan. Kalau Donghae masih di dalam sana bisa dipastikan dia bisa mati. Satu penjahat itu membuka kainnya lamat-lamat membuat para penonton bahkan para kru menahan nafas. Koor para penonton bergema begitu tak menemukan Donghae di dalam penjara tersebut. Donghae berhasil. Dalam kerumunan penjahat itu satu yang memakai tudung hitam membuka jubahnya, memperlihatkan Donghae yang tersenyum lebar. Semua orang bertepuk tangan antusias. Donghae menggerakan tubuhnya dengan lugas, menghajar para penjahat dan menutupi mereka semua dengan kain yang lebih besar dan saat kain itu terangkat, para penjahat itu menghilang.

Donghae berjalan santai menggeret kainnya menuju penjara kecil di ujung, menutupi penjara itu sekali lagi kemudian bersiul-siul riang. Begitu kain ditarik, sejumlah penjahat tadi sudah berada di dalamnya berdesak-desakkan. Semua orang tertawa, menghujami Donghae dengan tepuk tangan dan teriakan pendukung.

Musik kembali berganti menjadi alunan yang romantis, Donghae menoleh kanan-kiri mencari seseorang. Eunhyuk. Para penonton juga penasaran di mana Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk… Eunhyuk… Eunhyuk…" para penggemar menyerukan nama Eunhyuk begitu riang seakan memprovokasi Donghae agar menunjukkan di mana Eunhyuk. Donghae melambai-lambaikan tangannya seakan berkata, "Tenang saja, aku pasti membawa Eunhyuk kembali."

Donghae menarik kain satin berwarna biru yang tergeletak di lantai, menutupi tubuhnya sendiri dan langsung menghempaskannya. Semua kembali bertepuk tangan begitu mendapati Eunhyuk kembali berada dalam rangkulan Donghae. Keduanya berbagi senyum manis dan membungkuk ke arah penonton tanda pertunjukan telah usai. Pertunjukkan luar biasa dan perdana bagi Eunhyuk itu dibanjiri sanjungan, baik dalam segi aksi, tarian maupun kolaborasi yang serasi.

Berawal dari pertunjukan itu hubungan keduanya menjadi dekat, tawaran manggung berdua pun semakin banyak. Penonton selalu beranggapan mereka punya semacam kemistri, hingga klimaksnya Donghae mengungkapkan perasaannya dan meminta Eunhyuk untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Yang tentu saja langsung diterima karena Eunhyuk juga menyimpan rasa untuk pria itu.

Semua berjalan mulus awalnya tapi akan selalu ada suasana tenang sebelum badai datang. Itulah yang dialami mereka berdua. Begitu Eunhyuk mengenalkan Donghae kepada orangtuanya, mereka menentang hubungan asmara Eunhyuk. Alasannya sederhana, karena mereka tidak menyukai profesi yang diambil Donghae.

"Kau tau apa itu pesulap? Banyak pandangan negatif tentang mereka. Sulap hanyalah omong kosong, penipu, main-main!" Eunhyuk tidak bisa tidak sakit hati dengan ucapan ayahnya. Memang benar, apa yang dikatakan ayahnya sangatlah realistis. Begitu banyak pandangan negatif terhadap pekerja seni sulap. Banyak yang mengatai mereka sebagai pembohong. Eunhyuk paham itu. Tapi Donghae-nya berbeda. Donghae murni bekerja menunjukkan seni untuk menghibur masyarakat. Dia bukan penipu.

"Apa yang bisa dia berikan padamu? Lagipula sulap yang dia mainkan sangat berbahaya dan penuh resiko. Apa kau bisa menerimanya, Eunhyuk? Appa bicara begini karena memperdulikanmu. Bukan karena appa ingin mengatur hidupmu. Kalau pemuda itu memang benar-benar mencintaimu buktikan pada kami. Dia harus membuatmu bahagia bersamanya. Maka kami akan merestuimu." Keputusan final sudah dibuat. Tidak ada yang bisa menentang ayahnya. Eunhyuk hanya diam terpaku. Memikirkan segalanya. Kalau boleh jujur, Eunhyuk sebenarnya takut. Takut suatu saat nanti Donghae terluka dan pergi meninggalkannya. Bukan maksud berpikiran buruk tapi bagaimanapun Eunhyuk sudah melihat sendiri beberapa atraksi Donghae yang sangat berbahaya. Bahkan Donghae pernah dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena hipotermia saat lelaki itu terikat dan dikurung ditabung dengan air yang membeku. Pertunjukan yang gila! Eunhyuk bahkan menangis seharian karena itu.

"Donghae… apa yang harus kulakukan?"

.

.

Donghae mendesah sedih, memandang getir pemuda yang sangat dicintainya, yang baru saja selesai menceritakan segalanya. Ultimatum dari ayahnya. Dia sudah bisa menduga hal ini, karena ini bukan yang pertama ada yang memojokkannya karena profesi yang disandangnya. Donghae melekatkan mata ke wajah sembab Eunhyuk. Menarik lengan agar duduk di sofa beludru.

"Aku mengerti kekhawatiran ayahmu. Lagipula beliau benar, pekerjaanku sangat berbahaya."

"Hae–"

"Tapi aku tidak akan melepasmu Eunhyuk. Aku sungguh mencintaimu." Ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Donghae mampu mendebarkan jantung Eunhyuk.

"Aku akan membuktikannya pada keluargamu. Maukah kau berjalan bersamaku? Menjalaninya bersama-sama?"

Mengulum bibir penuh konsentrasi, Eunhyuk mengerling sekilas hanya untuk merona terpana saat telaga cokelat Donghae menatapnya dalam-dalam. Donghae tidak perlu bertanya, kan? Sudah jelas Eunhyuk akan selalu bersamanya.

"Tentu saja, Hae." Pelukan tak terelakkan. Dua insan yang dimabuk kasih itu saling berbagi kehangatan. Berencana melawan semua rintangan dengan genggaman erat.

.

.

Usaha Donghae tak sia-sia. Berbulan-bulan terus membuktikan diri akhirnya orangtua Eunhyuk mau menerimanya sebagai kekasih buah hati. Dengan catatan keras kalau Donghae membuat Eunhyuk terluka maka mereka tak akan segan-segan menjauhkan Eunhyuk darinya. Donghae meringis. Itu sungguh balasan terkejam untuknya.

Mengenai keluarga Donghae, mereka dengan senang hati menerima Eunhyuk. Asal Eunhyuk bisa menerima Donghae apa adanya. Bahkan kakak laki-laki Donghae yang bernama Lee Donghwa bergurau, memastikan kenapa Eunhyuk mau-maunya menjalin kasih dengan adiknya yang mirip ikan itu. Akibat ucapannya, dia menerima tendangan dari Donghae dan menyuruhnya cepat pergi. Sungguh keluarga yang 'harmonis'.

.

.

"Hyuk, jangan lupa besok kau tampil di Inkigayo. Sekarang pulanglah dan istirahat. Kau terlihat kurang sehat." Leeteuk menegur mengingatkan. Sedari tadi Eunhyuk selalu melakukan kesalahan dan tampak tidak fokus. Terlihat gelisah entah kenapa. Leeteuk langsung menghentikan latihan dan menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk beristirahat.

"Ya, hyung, terima kasih." Eunhyuk memegangi jantungnya yang berdebar kencang. Begitu menggelisahkan padahal dia tahu dia tidak sakit atau semacamnya. Sebenarnya ada apa?

Baru satu langkah ia berjalan, langkahnya terinterupsi oleh dering telepon yang berisik. Kyuhyun? Eunhyuk menaikan alis. Tak biasanya jam segini Kyuhyun menghubunginya.

"Halo…"

"…"

"Apa?!"

"…"

Eunhyuk menjatuhkan ponselnya begitu mendengar kabar dari Kyuhyun bahwa Donghae terluka saat menjalani atraksi panggungnya. Dengan cepat Eunhyuk berlari menuju basement, mengendarai mobil putihnya untuk melaju ke rumah sakit di mana Donghae berada sekarang. Mengendarai secepat mungkin.

Eunhyuk segera berlari ke ruangan Donghae begitu sampai dan mendapat nomor kamarnya. Nafasnya memburu, tangannya gemetar mencoba membuka kenop pintu. Perlahan-lahan dia mendorongnya hingga terbuka, memperlihatkan beberapa orang yang mengelilingi ranjang pesakitan. Donghwa menyadari kehadiran Eunhyuk dan segera menepi, membuat Eunhyuk bisa melihat keadaan Donghae yang terbaring dengan masker oksigen yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hyuk–" Eunhyuk mengangkat satu tangannya. Memberi isyarat agar Donghwa tidak bicara apa-apa padanya. Semua yang berada di sana menatap prihatin pada Eunhyuk. Ibu Donghae mengusap bahu kekasih anaknya, memberi kekuatan.

"Donghae tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada luka serius. Kau jaga saja dia, kami akan keluar." Ibu Donghae tersenyum sendu sebelum beranjak bersama Donghwa dan yang lainnya. Tepat saat Eunhyuk hanya sendiri menemani Donghae saat itulah mata Donghae mulai terbuka. Eunhyuk segera mendekatinya. Lelaki tampan itu menatap Eunhyuk, perlahan-lahan membuka masker oksigennya karena sudah merasa lebih baik. Eunhyuk hanya diam melihat Donghae. Tangannya memegang lengan Donghae yang sedikit terkena luka bakar. Donghae mengikuti arah pandang Eunhyuk, mengerti akan arti tatapan itu.

"Aku salah perhitungan. Apinya terlalu besar, waktuku tidak cukup untuk melepas rantai di tubuhku. Karena apinya yang terlalu besar juga aku jadi kekurangan oksigen. Tapi… aku tidak apa-apa Eunhyukie. Aku selamat." Donghae segera menjelaskan tanpa diminta. Meyakinkan kekasihnya untuk tidak terlalu khawatir.

"… sampai kapan?"

"Apa?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan membuatku terus ketakutan?" Donghae terdiam. Melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana air mata Eunhyuk mengalir. Membuat hatinya mencelos seketika.

"Sampai kapan Hae? Aku mengerti kau hanya ingin mewujudkan mimpimu. Aku mengerti bahwa kau ingin menunjukan pada orang-orang kalau sulap adalah sebuah seni. Aku tau kau sangat mencintai pekerjaanmu. Tapi… apa kau pernah memikirkanku? Bagaimana ketakutan itu selalu menggerogotiku saat kau akan tampil dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa? Bagaimana rasanya jantungku hampir berhenti saat api mengelilingimu, bagaimana sakit hatiku saat kau terikat dengan air yang hampir membekukanmu?" ada jeda sejenak. Donghae hanya terus terdiam mendengarkan.

"Aku… tidak bisa Hae. Aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Aku lelah. Aku mencintaimu, sangat. Tapi kau membuatku lelah. Kita… sudahi saja hubungan ini." Eunhyuk sudah lelah menguras air mata. Batinnya lelah terus menerus menangisi Donghae. Sudah cukup. Eunhyuk tidak bisa menanggungnya lagi. Mata Donghae terbelalak sempurna mendengarnya.

Apa?!

Eunhyuk melepas cincin pertunangan mereka yang memiliki arti _'Everlasting love beetwen couple'_ yang melingkar indah di jari dan meletakkannya di genggaman Donghae. Kemudian beranjak.

"Cepat sembuh, Hae. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Donghae bergeming, menatap lekat-lekat punggung Eunhyuk yang semakin menjauh hingga tak terlihat di halangi pintu yang tertutup. Irisnya bergulir menangkap siluet cincin tanda cinta mereka yang selama ini terpasang manis di jari manis Eunhyuk. Beginikah akhirnya? Donghae tertawa, tawa menyedihkan hingga matanya berkaca-kaca. Meremas kuat cincinnya.

"Maafkan aku."

.

.

Eunhyuk menghempaskan diri di bangku taman. Memandang getir semak bunga warna pelangi yang diselimuti bintik matahari pagi. Tujuh hari telah lewat, tujuh hari sudah dia memutuskan Donghae secara sepihak. Sejak saat itu Donghae tidak pernah terlihat lagi. Tidak menemuinya. Mungkin memang ini yang terbaik bagi mereka. Suara sol sepatu yang beradu dengan aspal mengalihkan atensinya. Bibirnya mengatup menyadari kehadiran Donghwa.

"Kau kelihatan pucat. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Eunhyuk tidak menjawab, hanya menghela napas lelah. Donghwa mengerti. Ia duduk di samping Eunhyuk.

"Adikku memang sangat keras kepala. Apalagi jika berhubungan dengan mimpinya. Sejak kecil bocah itu memang sangat menyukai dunia sulap. Saat pertama kali melihat sulap pun mulutnya terbuka hingga wajahnya terlihat bodoh. Sejak saat itu dengan hebohnya dia mendeklarasikan diri akan menjadi pesulap terkenal di dunia." Ada tawa dalam cerita yang mengalun. Mau tak mau Eunhyuk juga tersenyum membayangkan Donghae kecil yang berapi-api. Pasti manis.

"Keluarga mendukungnya penuh hingga Donghae menunjukan sulapnya yang cukup berbahaya. Sama sepertimu, kami menentangnya. Bagaimanapun keselamatan Donghae adalah yang terpenting. Orang tua mana yang ingin anaknya bertaruh nyawa hanya demi pertunjukan yang akan mudah dilupakan oranglain?"

"Tapi… bocah itu tidak menyerah. Dia menulikan telinganya dari cercaan masyarakat. Para tetangga bahkan mengolok-oloknya. Menatapnya rendah hingga meneriakinya penipu. Kau bisa bayangkan sakit hati yang ditanggungnya. Beban berat yang ditanggungnya. Dia mencoba dan terus mencoba hingga kini berhasil melambungkan namanya di kancah Internasional." Eunhyuk paham. Eunhyuk sangat paham apa yang berusaha Donghwa sampaikan. Hanya saja Donghwa juga harus tahu perasaannya. Bagaimana setiap hari harus dirundung ketakutan akan Donghae yang bisa kapan saja terluka. Itu menyakiti hati Eunhyuk sangat dalam.

"Eunhyuk, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku bahkan tidak heran jika kau memutuskan hubungan dengan Donghae. Hidupnya di penuhi bahaya, siapa yang tahan? Bukan maksudku mencampuri urusan kalian. Tapi adikku benar-benar mencintaimu. Setelah kau memutuskannya dia menjadi pendiam dan sedikit pemarah seperti beruang yang terluka." Bayangan Donghae yang bermuram durja melintas di benak Eunhyuk. Membuatnya memejamkan mata sekilas.

"Aku… tidak mau mengekangnya." Eunhyuk berucap lirih. Menekuk kakinya dan memeluknya. Menyandarkan wajahnya di lutut berlapis jeans hitam.

"Dia juga tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis, Hyuk. Bicaralah padanya. Ungkapkan apa yang kau pendam selama ini. Dan jika kalian memang memutuskan tetap berpisah setidaknya kalian berakhir baik-baik." Donghwa beranjak dari duduknya, mengusap kepala Eunhyuk dengan sayang.

"Kau tau? Hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa bertahan lama dengan ikan itu. Hanya kau yang berani melangkah jauh berhubungan dengannya di saat yang lain bahkan tidak berani melangkah. Aku merestuimu menjadi adik iparku." Eunhyuk hanya bisa terdiam hingga Donghwa berjalan pergi. Ia menggosok-gosok alis dengan frustasi. Donghae…

Keputusan apa yang harus diambilnya? Beranikah ia kembali menjalin hubungan ini?

.

.

Donghae terkesiap begitu mendapati Eunhyuk datang ke lokasi tempat kerjanya. Pemuda itu hanya berdiri diam memandangnya lurus-lurus. Donghae mengambil langkah terburu karena disesaki rasa rindu yang membucah. Lengan kuatnya menarik Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya. Bernapas dalam-dalam di sela rambut cokelat Eunhyuk yang beraroma stroberi segar.

"Aku tidak bisa tanpamu, Eunhyuk. Aku begitu gila merindukanmu." Donghae mencium Eunhyuk dengan rakus. Melahap semua yang ada padanya hingga Eunhyuk kewalahan mengimbanginya. Napas mereka berbenturan begitu ciuman panas membara itu terlepas. Eunhyuk mengelus bibir Donghae yang beberapa saat lalu mencumbunya.

"Ayo kita bicara," pintanya lirih, napasya masih tersenggal. Donghae mengangguk, mengangkat Eunhyuk dan segera membawanya pergi. Tak memperdulikan para kru yang menyaksikan mereka sedari tadi.

.

.

Tangan kokoh Donghae tertaut manis dengan jemari Eunhyuk yang lentik. Tak mau melepaskan. Donghae mengambil napas dari sela-sela gigi dan mulai berbicara.

"Maafkan aku. Maaf telah membuatmu menangis selama ini. Tapi sungguh aku tidak pernah sedikitpun ingin membuatmu bersedih." Dikecupinya telapak tangan Eunhyuk berkali-kali hingga ke jari-jari.

Lihat laki-laki ini. Begitu mencintai Eunhyuk dengan seluruh hatinya.

"Aku… sudah terbiasa dengan caci maki orang di luar sana mengenai profesi sulap. Bahkan banyak juga para pesulap senior maupun junior tidak suka padaku. Bahkan ibuku menentang keras, kakak lelakiku juga tak segan-segan memarahiku. Aku juga pernah dipukulnya karena aku membangkang dan nekat mengikuti audisi untuk pertunjukan sulap _escapologist_ ini." Mendengarnya membuat Eunhyuk teringat percakapannya dengan Donghwa. Apa yang dikatakannya sama persis seperti yang diucapkan Donghae sekarang.

"Aku hanya ingin mewujudkan mimpiku… bersamamu. Maafkan aku jika selama ini aku egois. Menuntut pengertianmu selama aku tidak berusaha memahamimu. Sungguh maafkan aku. Tapi… inilah hidupku, Hyuk. Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja."

"Aku mengerti."

"Tapi… jika bisa membahagiakanmu, aku bersedia berubah."

"Aku tidak pernah mau mengekangmu, Hae. Aku tidak mau menghalangimu meraih mimpi. Aku… hanya tidak ingin kau terluka. Aku tidak mau kau mengambil resiko sebesar itu. Hatiku sakit setiap kali melihatmu mempertaruhkan nyawa." Air mata Eunhyuk turun membasahi wajah. Membuat hati Donghae tergores luka tak kasat mata. Diraihnya wajah Eunhyuk, mencium air mata kekasihnya. Eunhyuk hanya ingin keselamatannya, Eunhyuk hanya tidak ingin Donghae terluka. Sesederhana itu. Setulus itu.

"… Aku mungkin akan kembali membuatmu menangis karena atraksiku, tapi aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk membahagiakanmu. Aku akan merundingkannya denganmu jika aku akan memulai pertunjukan lainnya, aku akan mendengar apapun yang kau katakan. Mungkin kau tidak akan sepenuhnya bahagia bersamaku tapi aku akan berusaha yang terbaik. Apa kau mau kembali padaku?" onyx dan hazel bersibobrok. Memaku satu sama lain. Merefleksikan cinta yang tersirat. Bagaimana dua insan ini saling mengasihi.

"Kembalilah padaku Eunhyuk." Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya saat desah napas Donghae menerpa wajahnya. Mengirim gelenyar panas yang memabukkan. Cukup! Eunhyuk sudah memutuskan. Apapun yang terjadi dia akan selalu bersama Donghae. Dan yang terpenting Donghae mau mendengarkannya mulai sekarang.

"Ya, Donghae. Aku mau kembali bersamamu." Donghae membawa bibirnya menelusuri wajah Eunhyuk. Dari pipi hingga rahangnya. Terus turun ke perpotongan lehernya. Eunhyuk mendesah pelan.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Serta merta Eunhyuk membuka matanya. Menatap Donghae lamat-lamat mencari kejujuran. Apa barusan dia tidak salah dengar?

Donghae berlutut mengulurkan dua cincin entah darimana. Satu adalah cincin pertunangan mereka dan satu lagi cincin baru. Bertahtakan ruby yang memanjakan mata. Di dalam cincin itu bertuliskan D&E. Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Apa kau siap membina rumah tangga denganku? Mungkin aku akan sering membuatmu kesal. Kau juga mungkin akan terganggu dengan kebiasaan mendengkurku saat tidur. Kau boleh menendangku kuat-kuat dan membangunkanku jika sudah tidak tahan. Aku bersedia tidur di luar. Apapun yang membuatmu nyaman." Sungguh. Eunhyuk benar-benar merasa tersentuh dengan ucapan Donghae yang tidak main-main. Bagaimana dia bisa menolak jika hatinya juga meriakkan nama Donghae? Menggumamkan nama Donghae di setiap lantunan kehidupannya.

"Aku juga akan memasak apapun yang kau inginkan. Hanya katakan padaku." Eunhyuk memutus kalimat Donghae dengan ciuman hangat. Menyalurkan segenap kasih sayang yang dimilikinya untuk lelaki bodoh satu ini.

"Ya, aku bersedia menikah denganmu, Lee Donghae. Aku bersedia."

.

.

Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Kakinya menghentak keras-keras tanda begitu jengkel.

"Sayang…"

Menyebalkan. Mereka baru saja berbaikan beberapa hari belakangan ini bahkan seminggu lagi akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Tapi lelaki itu masih saja membuatnya naik darah.

"Eunhyukie baby~" Eunhyuk mendelik, melotot marah ke arah Donghae yang meringis. Donghae meraih pinggang Eunhyuk, memeluknya erat. Menghadapkan Eunhyuk agar mau menatapnya.

"Seperti yang kubilang. Ini terakhir kalinya aku melakukan atraksi yang sangat ekstrim. Selebihnya aku akan meminta izinmu. Aku sudah terlanjur menandatangani kontraknya. Ini acara berskala besar, sayang." Ya benar. Si bodoh ini sudah menandatangani kontrak kerja untuk tampil di acara American Got Talent. Sore ini Donghae akan terbang ke Negeri Paman Sam itu. Tentu bersama Eunhyuk. Yang membuat Eunhyuk tak terima adalah apa yang akan Donghae pertunjukan di sana. Kalian mau tahu? Donghae akan terikat di sebuah peti dan dikubur hidup-hidup! Bayangkan itu! Ingin sekali Eunhyuk menghajar Donghae sekuat tenaga. Dan dalam jangka waktu yang ditentukan Donghae harus segera meloloskan diri.

"Semua sudah disiapkan, mereka menjamin tak akan ada kecelakaan kerja. Mereka juga menyakinkan dengan membawa banyak tim penyelamat berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu. Mereka akan segera menyelamatkanku. Percayalah padaku, sayang." Menggigit bibir resah, Eunhyuk mendorong Donghae hingga berbaring di sofa. Mencium bibirnya dalam-dalam.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu. Ingat itu. Aku tidak bercanda." Donghae mengelus pinggang ramping Eunhyuk. Memandang Eunhyuk dengan tatapan mendamba dan memuja.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan." Ditekannya tengkuk Eunhyuk, mempersatukan bibir mereka sekali lagi dalam tautan yang memabukkan.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama Eunhyuk berdiri kaku, wajahnya pucat, tangannya mencengkram erat satu-sama lain. Pertunjukan Donghae akan segera dimulai. Belasan _cameraman_ menyorot pasti. Puluhan media massa berkumpul mengerumuni. Salah satu _host_ wanita berambut pirang bertubuh tinggi, berwajah oval khas barat berdiri di sampingnya.

Donghae tersenyum hangat, mengedipkan matanya menggoda kepada Eunhyuk sebelum tubuhnya di ikat dengan rantai. Kemudian para kru membaringkan laki-laki itu di dalm peti dan menutupnya. Menaruh peti tersebut ke dalam sebuah lubang yang cukup dalam. Eunhyuk menutup matanya saat para kru mulai mengubur peti itu dengan tanah. Jantung Eunhyuk berdetak sangat keras. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubunya. Tak henti-hentinya dia menggigiti kukunya tanda begitu gelisah. Perempuan di sampingnya mengelus bahunya demi memberi kekuatan padanya. Detik demi detik dilalui dengan perasaan berdebar. Waktu sudah habis. Alarm berbunyi nyaring dan Donghae tidak terlihat di manapun. Para Kru menjadi panik dan secepatnya menggali dan mengangkat peti tersebut. Eunhyuk berteriak panik. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir. Bibirnya terbuka memanggil nama Donghae berulangkali. Ini tidak mungkin. Donghae tidak mungkin gagal! Eunhyuk ingin mendekat tapi di tahan para kru di sana. Di tengah-tengah suasana yang mencengkam, salah satu kru yang memakai masker hitam membanting sekop di tangannya ke lantai membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya. Kru itu membuka maskernya memperlihatkan Donghae yang menyeringai lebar.

" _Oh my, he did it!"_

 _"Excellent!"_

 _"Wow! He's really amazing!"_ pujian dan tepuk tangan keras terus bergema bersahut-sahutan atas pertunjukan Donghae. Eunhyuk tidak mendengarkan. Kakinya ia bawa melangkah mendekati Donghae yang tersenyum padanya. Eunhyuk memukul keras perut Donghae dan langsung memeluknya erat-erat.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau membuatku takut hingga hampir mati." Donghae tertawa pelan, merasakan baju depannya basah karena airmata Eunhyuk.

"Jangan lakukan lagi," pintanya sungguh-sungguh.

"Ya, sayang. Iya." Donghae berjanji dalam hati ini yang terakhir kalinya ia membuat permatanya menangis. selanjutnya ia hanya ingin memberikan tawa bahagia untuknya.

.

.

"Akhirnya kalian menikah juga. Kurasa kalian memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Eunhyuk, bersabarlah menghadapi sifat adikku itu." Donghae menendang kaki Donghwa, menyuruhnya menjauh. Kakaknya itu suka sekali mengejeknya, jadi sebal.

"Pergi sana kau, mengganggu sekali!" Eunhyuk tertawa. Interaksi kakak beradik di depannya sungguh menarik untuk dilihat. Donghwa mencibir dan segera berlalu menghampiri ibunya dan orangtua Eunhyuk yang sebelumnya sudah ikut berbincang.

Ini hari spesial. Hari pernikahan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Tepat di hari yang cerah ini mereka menikah disaksikan seluruh keluarga bahkan burung-burung yang berterbangan mengepakkan sayap mereka dengan bebasnya.

"Kau milikku seutuhnya sekarang, sayang," Donghae berbisik mesra. Tangannya tak tahu malu mulai merambat ke bokong Eunhyuk dan meremasnya. Eunhyuk mendesis. Menepuk tangan Donghae, matanya melotot memperingatkan.

"Tidak sekarang!"

"Hahh… kapan mereka pulang. Aku ingin cepat-cepat berduaan dengan istriku." Rona merah menjalari tulang pipi Eunhyuk.

"Sebentar lagi."

Akhirnya hal yang dinanti datang. Tamu terakhir sudah pulang. Keluarga mereka juga sudah berpamitan setelah memberi petuah-petuah bijak. Pasangan baru itu mendengarkan dengan khidmat. Donghae menyeringai berbahaya begitu semua sudah pergi. Menyisakan para pekerja yang membereskan sisa pekerjaan mereka.

"Ayo kita 'tidur', sayang." Dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa pasrah saat Donghae memangkunya, menuju apartemen baru mereka.

.

.

Hari sudah malam. Donghae keluar kamar mandi bertelanjang dada. Tangannya mengusap rambutnya yang masih basah. Eunhyuk yang duduk di tempat tidur mengigit bibir melihat pemandangan seksi yang tersaji di depan mata. Bagaimana tetesan air turun dari sela tubuh Donghae yang kekar sempurna. Sebagai seorang _Master Escapologist,_ Donghae dituntut menggunakan banyak tenaga fisik. Tak heran tubuh Donghae kekar dan berotot. Perutnya mencetak enam kotak dengan sempurna. Donghae sangat menggairahkan. Merenggangkan tubuh seperti raja hutan, otot liat dan padat Donghae berkilau oleh keringat kerja keras. Hanya melihatnya saja mampu membuat sebongkah emosi intens yang tertidur perlahan-lahan menggeliat bangun.

"Sayang kau belum tidur? Tidurlah ini sudah malam. Kau pasti lelah." Donghae bergabung bersama istrinya di ranjang, mengelus pipinya sayang. Eunhyuk tersenyum misterius. Jari lentiknya meraih tali yang cukup tebal. Yang sudah disiapkan jauh-jauh hari. Alis Donghae terangkat.

"Untuk apa tali itu?"

"Untukmu, Master. Bukankah kau suka permainan melepaskan diri? Sekarang coba lepaskan diri dari jeratanku." Donghae menyeringai. Istrinya mau bermain dengannya. Akan ia ladeni dengan senang hati. Ini akan menarik. Donghae pasrah saja tubuhnya diikat tali dan menghubungkannya di kepala ranjang. Eunhyuk membuka handuk Donghae hingga suaminya itu bertelanjang dengan tubuh terikat di ranjang di hadapannya. Eunhyuk berkedip malu-malu. Menggoda lembut tubuh suaminya yang tak tertutup. Menelusurkan jarinya di dada Donghae yang sekeras batu karang. Eunhyuk jadi tambah bergairah. Jarinya terus menelusur hingga ke bahu dalam Donghae. Mengelusnya seduktif. Senyum nakal terentang di bibir Eunhyuk saat Donghae mengerang dalam-dalam. Desahan lantang yang menjanjikan kenikmatan.

"Coba lepaskan jeratanku, Master," Eunhyuk meniup telinga Donghae. Menyentuh titik lembut di bawah telinga.

"Aku bisa melepaskan semua jeratan, tapi hanya satu yang tidak bisa kulepaskan."

"Apa itu?"

"Jeratanmu. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melepas ikatanmu."

" _Chessy…"_

 _"For you, babe…_ "

Eunhyuk kembali menyentuh Donghae di tempat-temat yang berbahaya. Tanpa ragu mengusap dan meremasnya. Donnghae tidak tahan lagi. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Eunhyuk menikmati pemandangan tersebut.

"Sayang, jangan menyiksaku."

"Lepas saja jeratan itu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Hmm…" dengan satu tarikan Donghae berhasil memutuskan talinya dan segera mendekap Eunhyuk.

"Wow…" desah Eunhyuk di dada Donghae.

"Aku perkasa kan? Sekarang akan kutunjukan seberapa perkasanya aku." Eunhyuk mencium bibir Donghae dan menjilatnya sekilas.

"Tunjukan padaku, Master." Donghae menggeram berbahaya. Tanpa basa-basi menindih Eunhyuk dan melepas semua kain yang melekat. Menunjukan kepada Eunhyuk gairahnya. Menunjukan pada Eunhyuk seberapa besar cintanya.

.

.

Mungkin kehidupan pernikahan mereka tidak akan semulus tanpa hambatan. Setiap perbedaan yang dimiliki membuat benang merah semakin merenggang. Tapi karena cinta yang dimilikilah. Yang kan menarik kembali jarak yang terbentang. Saling menggenggam erat tangan masing-masing.

Mungkin Eunhyuk akan sering berteriak karena marah. Mungkin Donghae akan sering berakhir tidur di luar berpisah dari istrinya. Semua itu akan mereka lewati bersama-sama. Mereka akan menjalani kehidupan pernikahan dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Karena aku mencintaimu, dunia memujamu, dan Tuhan pun berbelas kasih memberimu setumpuk nyawa.

.

.

.

End

Ada yang tahu siapa saya? Haha…

Aneh ya? Emang. Sayapun tak puas dengan hasilnya ini.

Ff ini terisnpirasi dari aksi Demian di acara American got talent. Ada scene di mana sang istri begitu ketakutan dan berakhir memeluk Demian. Itu manis menurut saya. Jadi langsung kepikiran gimana kalau Donghae yang jadi pesulap? Dan lahirlah ff gaje ini hahahaha…

Okeh, ditunggu reviewnya. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima.

Terimakasih.

.

P.s: Terima kasih juga buat **Hannjo** untuk beta-nya.


End file.
